MI LINDA FLOR EXPLOSIVA
by isuki88shiro
Summary: steve trata de encontrar la paz, aun cuando primero es necesario llenar el vacio en su pecho, pero despues de una pequeña pelea en una aldea y la llegada de algunas personajes muy monas...es casi probable que no encuentre la paz jamas ... o que explote en mil pedazos...lo que pase primero...
1. Chapter 1

PD: ESTA HISTORIA LA HAGO PARA ENTRETENERME PUNTO.

NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE, TODOS SON DE SU RESPECTIVO DUEÑO.

(narración Steve)

Mi nombre es steve, tengo 15 años… hace unos años desperté en este mundo extraño llamado terra …recuerdo que la primera vez que vi terra fue hermoso…pero durante la noche, criaturas con ganas de sangre caminaban bajo la luz de la luna, me escondía en cualquier lugar que podía tenía miedo…hasta que un día entendí que tendría que acostúmbrame a esta vida, así que agarre mi espada y Salí de mi escondite…desde ese día el miedo desapareció dentro de mí, empecé a construir, pelear, sobrevivir, minar…etc.

Soy alguien que se muda a cada rato por culpa de los mobs, odio los creepers y endermans con todas mis ganas…pero más a los creepers, aunque también por falta de mineral, ya con cada vez que me tengo que mudar me he vuelto más resistente al agotamiento y debilidad…incluso al veneno…pero bueno.

Mi objetivo…es poder vivir tranquilo en una casa que yo construya, poder ayudar a aldeanos, etc…pero lo que más deseo es poder encontrar a alguien que me quite este vacío en mi pecho…

(narración yo)

Steve caminaba por un bosque, buscando un nuevo lugar donde establecerse.

rayos este bosque es muy largo…un momento, veo la salida! – Steve empieza a correr, lo cual de un momento para otro quedo parado en una colina la cual enfrente tenía una enorme sabana.

Woow…esto es…increib- fue interrumpido por una explosión cerca de ahí, al parecer en una aldea.

¡Rayos tengo que ir a ayudar! – empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo directo a la aldea.

Al llegar pudo ver como creepers y zombies con armadura atacaban a los aldeanos sin piedad.

AAAH!- un grito llamo su atención, pudo observar como 3 zombies acorralaron a una madre con su hijo.

Steve solo corrió directo a ellos, cuando llego, agarro impulso en una roca y salto, en su mano se materializo una espada de hierro, con la cual les corto el cuello a 2 zombies al aterrizar, el último intento morderlo, pero Steve se agacho evitando su agarre y enterrando su espada en el pecho llevándolo directo al piso, le saco la espada del pecho y le corto el cuello decapitándolo.

¿Están bien? -se paró sin voltear a ver a los 2 aldeanos.

Si g..gracias-dijo la madre con miedo.

Corran, escóndanse, no salgan hasta que esto acabe…-steve empezó a correr directo a los demás zombies y creepers restantes.

Steve salto dándole una patada a un creeper el cual salió volando directo a otros zombies, los cuales de un momento a otro volaron en pedazos.

Los mobs al ver esto se concentraron en Steve y lo empezaron a atacar.

El solo salto pisando la cabeza de un zombie para luego caer directo a un creeper encajándole la espada en el cráneo, se levantó y dio un giro con la espada en la mano, cortando unos cuantos cuellos a su alrededor.

AAAH- un grito de un aldeano lo alerto, al parecer lo estaban por morder, si no fuera porque Steve aviento la espada directa a su cráneo.

Bien! - recordó su situación- rayos! Porque siempre que veo a alguien en peligro actuó sin importar nada (-.-) -estaba rodeado, el solo cerro los ojos esperando su final, pero en vez de eso escucho una explosión así que los abrió.

¿¡Pero que!?- Steve solo miraba como los monstruos volaban alrededor suyos, como si alguien arrojara algún explosivo directo a ellos…¿pero quién?.

Esas explosiones acabaron con los mobs faltantes, dejando la aldea limpia de mobs.

Huh? Los mobs ya no están- dijo un aldeano.

¡Él nos salvó! - grito otro aldeano, por lo cual todos los aldeanos empezaron a festejar y darle las gracias a steve.

Eto… no fue nada- se tallo la cabeza con una cara de pena.

"mmmm quien habrá sido el que arrojo los explosivos"-empezó a ver a su alrededor, Steve sentía que últimamente alguien lo vigilaba, lo empezó a sentir hace como 1 año y después de la primera semana, él pensaba que solo era el sentimiento de solidaridad, pero al parecer siempre hubo alguien quien lo estuvo viendo todo este año.

Al buscar con la mirada pudo ver a alguien que lo miraba atrás de un árbol…como si tuviera miedo…miedo de él.

Steve estaba por caminar directo a la persona desconocida pero un aldeano se puso enfrente de él tapándole la vista, cuanto intento ver otra vez, la persona desapareció.

Que extraño…-susurro, para después poner su atención a los aldeanos alrededor de él.

(en un lugar cerca de la aldea)

Rayo que hice…casi me descubre…- se tiro al suelo abrazándose las piernas- tal vez ya sea hora de presentarme frente a el…¿ y qué le diré?-se escondió mas entre sus piernas- no… ya no puedo más, ya llevo 1 año aguantando este sentimiento…tengo que conocerlo…AHORA! - se paró y se dirigió a la aldea.

Ahí está la aldea- se detuvo antes de salir del ultimo árbol- ¿y…y si me odia…si trata de matarme que are? – empezó a dudar de su decisión – mejor no…empezó a caminar para atrás lentamente.

¡No te muevas! - ella sintió un escalofrió al sentir la punta de una espada en su espalda, al parecer era un aldeano- "¿rayos como es que no lo vi?".

Camina!- la empujo con la espada para qu caminara directo a la aldea.

No…por ahí no…por favor…-le dijo al aldeano un poco bajo, el cual solo la ignoro.

(en la aldea)

UN CREEPER CUIDADO!- todos los aldeanos se alertaron al ver como un aldeano traía en custodia a un creeper… bueno se podría decir un creeper, el aldeano la empujo a los pies de Steve la cual callo de rodillas.

¿pero qué demonios? ¡Esto no es un creeper es una…-steve entro en shock-humana!...

La chica solo pudo levantar la mirada para chocar miradas con el héroe de la aldea…y empezar a tener miedo.

"¿cómo es posible!?, no eh visto más humanos…tanto tiempo buscando…y al fin la encuentro…"-steve pensó aun en shock, pero esta vez fue por ver esos hermosos ojos color naranja.

"esos ojos…son tan hermosos…pero en que estoy pensando, esto es malo estoy enfrente del!"- la chica sin separar los ojos de los de el por dentro se quería morir.

Steve sacudió la cabeza saliendo del trance, él se empezó a agachar con lentitud la esto la alarmo sacándola del trance.

"o no aquí va…trágame tierra!"- en ese momento ella tenía miedo de lo que podría hacerle Steve, así que cerró los ojos esperando algún tipo de golpe, pero jama llego...solo sintió algo en su cabeza por lo que abrió los ojos.

¿D..disculpa…cómo te llamas?- le pregunto Steve, con tal amabilidad que causo que ella se sonrojara.

S…-susurro la pelinaranja.

¿Huh?- steve no logro escucharla.

Sara!-lo grito inconscientemente, al notar lo que hiso se puso roja y bajo la cabeza.

Steve se paró y la miro por un momento-"no pues con razón la confundieron con un creeper con esa sudadera y ese gorro con cara de creeper es obio- la empezo a ver más detalladamente…esta chica se miraba de unos 15 años con cabellos anaranjados que vestía con una sudadera verde con una carita de creeper en la capucha, llevaba unos guantes de cuero marrones, no tenía pantalones ni shorts, solo unas bragas de color verde oscuras y unas medias del mismo color solo que tenían una línea que cubria todo el muslo de la chica…esto provocó un sonrojo enorme en steve.

Atención todo mundo, esta chica no es un creeper…es una humana!- dijo steve serio, causando un enorme…

QUEEE!?-de todos los aldeanos.

"¿huh?"-sara al escuchar eso puso cara de (O.o) WTF.

ESO ES TODO POR HOY, ME RETIRO 0.0/


	2. Chapter 2

¿huh?- Sara quedo totalmente sorprendida al escuchar eso.

Steve la volteo a ver y estiro la mano, Sara solo la sujeto y de un momento a otro estaba de pie.

Sara soltó su mano rápidamente, pero fingiendo tranquilidad, hasta que recordó algo.

Espera yo no soy una h..-fue interrumpida por su pensamiento-" espera Sara piensa bien las cosas, tal vez sigues viva porque él cree que eres humana…mejor lo guardo para después"-pensó para sí misma.

Este…¿hola? Terra llamando a Sara- dijo Steve con un movimiento de mano frente a su cara logrando que reaccionara.

¿eh? - lo miro por unos segundos, para luego recordar donde estaba- a si lo siento ¿Qué pasa?

que estabas diciendo? - pregunto Steve.

A que…" piensa en algo rápido" que…no me dijiste tu nombre-puso sus manos atrás e inclino la cabeza asía un lado mientras sonreía.

"rayos eso es demasiado lindo"-pensó por un momento-mi nombre es Steve, mucho gusto sara.

Mucho gusto Steve-sonrió

¡Todos a sus casas, ya esta media luna! -grito un aldeano.

De un momento a otro los dos se quedaron solos acompañados de 3 golems que estaban patrullando la aldea.

¡Rayos, y no eh empezado a construir mi casa! -se alteró un poco.

"se está haciendo de noche y no me podre ocultar a tiempo ¿y ahora qué hago?"- pensó sara lo cual la altero un poco.

Steve sin decir nada agarro la mano de la chica arrastrándola con él, pero sin notar el pequeño rubor de la chica.

¿ d..donde vamos?-pregunto Sara sin obtener respuesta.

Steve llego a la colina donde planeaba hacer su casa, pero en vez de ponerse en el centro de la colina camino unos cuadros a un lado de ella, Steve hizo un extraño movimiento con la mano y de un de repente tenía en su mano cubos de madera, de un momento a otro, con una velocidad increíble levanto un refugió de 6x6 sin ventanas ni puerta.

Vamos, adentro- dijo jalando consigo a Sara.

Ya adentro Steve soltó la mano de la chica y salió del refugió.

¡Es...espera! ¿a dónde vas? - se puso nerviosa al ver como Steve salía del refugio.

Voy a serrar el cuadro, así ningún mob te molestara mientras descansas-sonrió con inocencia.

¿y tú que harás mientras que pasa la noche? -Sara pregunto con curiosidad.

Recogeré materiales y construiré mi casa- lo dijo tan tranquilo que preocupo a Sara.

¡¿Qué acaso no vez que es de noche?!- dijo Sara un poco preocupada por el chico.

Tranquila, se cuidarme solo-sonrió con inocencia.

Steve salió del refugió y tapo la entrada con bloques de madera.

¡espera! -levanto la mano tratando de evitar que se fuera, pero ya la había encerrado.

"¿Y que se supone que haga por mientras?"-pensó para sí misma, mientras se sentaba en una cama que puso Steve.

Durante esa noche se podía observar como Steve entraba y salía de minas, talaba árboles, escarbaba en la arena y abecés en la tierra, recogía semillas y construía partes de la casa, mientras los mobs que pasaban por enfrente de él se sorprendían al ver que no les hacía nada, inclusive cuando ellos lo atacaban, el solo los esquivaba y seguía su camino, y así la noche paso.

El sol empezaba a ponerse y Steve terminaba de colocar el techo del tercer piso de su casa.

Uff por fin acabe! -se quedó viendo como el sol salía- "no sé porque, pero siento que algo se me olvida…"-pensó sin separar la vista del amanecer.

Steve dio media vuelta y se acercó a una esquina del techo.

(en el refugio)

Sara despertaba de su sueño levantando las manos y bostezando- oaa buenos días- bajo los brazos y busco a Steve con la mirada, pero no lo encontró.

Mmn y Steve, ¿acaso no durmió en toda la noche? - se levantó para acercarse a los bloques que tapaban la entrada y quitarlos uno por uno.

Cuando los quito, salió del refugio para observar una enorme casa, con tres pisos, cada uno tenía una pared de 4 bloques de distancia entresuelo a suelo, el suelo era de unos 21x21, a un lado tenía un sobresaliente de 5x5 dando a entender que esa era la escalera para subir al siguiente piso, alrededor de la casa estaba una cerca de 5 bloques de alto, el cual el espacio que había en el jardín trasero era tan grande como para hacer una granja, cultivos, incluso una piscina…la cual ya estaba hecha, en el techo se podía observar un pequeño jardín y en las orillas se miraban unas escaleras al revés ya que las arañas no las pueden subir, y en una de las esquinas vio como un Steve estaba a punto de saltar.

Steve espe!...se quedó en shock al ver como Steve aterrizaba dándole un fuerte golpe al suelo, dejando una nube de polvo alrededor de él.

¡P..p..pero…como es eso posible!- grito Sara, pero no tan fuerte como para ser escuchada por Steve.

Steve miro a Sara fuera del refugio que hiso anoche- "o cierto ya me había olvidado de ella, como pude ser tan tonto"- se dio un manotazo en la frente mientras lo pensaba, Steve empezó a caminar directo a ella.

Buen día- dijo Steve con una sonrisa.

Buenos días, ¿cómo amaneciste? -pregunto Sara con una sonrisa.

¿Bien, ¿y tú? -pregunto Steve.

Bien… ¿oye acaso no dormiste en toda la noche? -señalo la casa.

No, no dormí-dijo con tanta tranquilidad en su voz.

¿Y no tienes sueño? - se acercó un poco más a Steve.

No, originalmente puedo aguantar 10 días sin dormir, ya que es lo que tardo en cambiarme de lugar- se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la casa-vamos te enseñare la casa.

Sara empezó a seguirlo hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa.

Bien, vamos adentro- Steve le abrió la puerta.

Sara cuando paso solo pudo abrir la boca ya que la casa ya estaba decorada, lo primero era la sala, tenía más de 6 sillones, 1 mesa central, mucha luz, etc…también una ventana directo al pueblo, lo siguiente fue la cocina la cual en una pared tenía 8 hornos en orden y a un lado tenía 4 cofres con comida de diferente tipo y carbón, después al otro lado de la sala se encontraba un baño, este tenía una ducha donde entraba una persona, un baño y un lavabo, todo eso en el primer piso.

Wow todo esto en una noche! - dijo Sara con brillos en sus ojos.

Y eso no es todo, ven subamos al segundo piso- Steve empezó a subir y atrás lo seguía Sara la cual otra vez se quedó con la boca abierta.

En el segundo piso se encontraba la biblioteca que era muy grande y con muchos libros, a un lado de ella teníamos 5 cuartos como para visitas, cada uno con su baño, cama, mesa, etc, y aparte en una pared estaba una pequeña ventana que apuntaba al jardin que estaba detrás de la casa.

Esto es increíble! - dijo Sara con unos ojos que casi iluminaban toda la sala.

Bueno, vamos al tercer piso- Steve empezó a subir y atrás de el venia Sara con cara de niña en un parque de diversiones.

Al subir al 3 piso solo vio un pasillo con dos puertas.

¿Esto…que hay en este piso? - pregunto Sara.

Mi cuarto- dijo Steve abriendo una puerta y al hacerlo Sara casi cae desmallada, en el cuarto había un gran ventanal que dejaba ver el amanecer, incluso el pueblo, tenía una alfombra color azul oscuro con negro en las esquinas y en el centro del cuarto había una cama bastante grande como para dos personas (NO NO ERA UNA CAMA MATRIMONIAL -.-) con sabanas de color azul y negro, a un lado del cuarto estaban unos cuantos cofres y una mesa de crafteo con una silla a un lado, en una de las esquinas estaba un pequeño cuarto donde se encontraba el baño, en la ducha se encontraba una tina que era lo bastante grande como para 6 personas, todas juntas claro ya que no era TAN grande, tenía su baño y su lavabo.

Esto es asombroso, ¿cómo pudiste hacer todo esto en una noche? - Sara miro a steve esperando una respuesta.

Si te impresiona esto, deberías ver lo que hago en una semana- se burló.

Oye no te burles, jamás he visto casas así de lindas…me gustaría vivir en una casa así-bajo la cabeza.

Perdón, perdón, eso me recuerda, ¿dónde vives Sara? -la miro con mucha intriga.

Esto…vivo en una cueva a unos 800 bloques al sur de aquí- se puso a jugar con su pelo en señal de que tenía pena.

¿en una cueva!? Pero… ¿Y cómo es que sigues viva? - a Steve casi se desmayaba con solo pensar como una chica tan linda puede vivir en una cueva.

Bueno en verdad no me quedo en las cuevas mucho tiempo ya que si me quedo mucho en una es muy probable que me encuent…-se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir-digo en verdad no tengo casa así que me la paso viajando-dijo con una sonrisa más falsa que la gallina o pato de minecraft, por suerte Steve no lo noto.

Mmm…y… no te gustaría vivir aquí, bueno si quieres claro- Steve se rasco la nuca.

¿de verdad, No causare problemas? -miro a Steve a los ojos.

No lo creo, ya que vivir solo en un lugar tan grande se sentiría muy feo ¿no crees? - sonrió con idiotez.

Bueno eso es cierto… ¡gracias! - se abalanzó sobre Steve dándole un abrazo que casi lo parte, pero al notar lo que estaba haciendo se separó lo más rápido que pudo dejando que Steve agarrara aire- ¡l..lo c..ciento!-se puso tan roja que de un momento a otro un collar que tenía puesto empezó a parpadear-"o no, cálmate Sara, cálmate"-el collar dejo de parpadear, Sara miro el collar-uff estuvo cerca-se sintió muy aliviada.

¿Que fue eso? -steve tenía los ojos muy abiertos al ver como ese collar en forma de estrella empezó a parpadear.

Eeh… ¿Qué cosa? - trato de ocultarlo.

Ese parpadeo en tu collar-steve señalo el collar- ¿acaso no lo viste? -pregunto Steve.

Eem… ¿entonces donde dormiré? -intento cambiar el tema, lo cual funciono.

A si sígueme- Steve salió del cuarto.

Uff un poco más y me descubre-dijo susurrando para que Steve no la oyera.

Cuando Sara salió de la habitación, vio a Steve recargado a un lado de la otra puerta, ella pensó que la estaba esperando así que se dirigió a las escaleras.

¿A dónde vas Sara? - pregunto al ver como ella se acercaba a las escaleras.

Esto…pensé que me mostrarías donde dormiré ¿no? - lo miro con curiosidad.

Sí, pero no abajo, ven aquí-steve le hiso una seña con la mano para que se acercara.

Esto…- Sara se acercó a Steve quedando a un lado de el- ¿entonces donde dormiré? -pregunto.

Aquí-steve abrió la puerta que tenía a un lado dejando ver un cuarto casi igual al suyo, solo que este en vez de tener alfombras de color azul y negro en la esquina tenia verde y anaranjado en las esquinas.

Woa! - Sara se quedó en shock por un momento hasta que…-esa ventana es muy grande-dijo sara sonando un poco preocupada.

esto… ¿quieres que la haga más pequeña o la quite? - le pregunto a la chica.

No quiero causar problemas…luego yo la acomodo-le sonrió a Steve.

No es ningún problema, vamos dime como la quieres- sonrió

Mmm bueno, si pudieras hacerla solo de 2x2 para que entre la luz estaría bien-dijo con una mano en la barbilla y otra en la cintura.

Bien- de un momento a otro Steve cambio la ventana, haciendo muy feliz a la chica.

Yupi! Gracias- le sonrió a Steve, haciendo que sonriera también.

Bueno, me tengo que ir a la mina, ¿crees que puedas quedarte sola unas 2 horas? -pregunto con preocupación.

Sí, no hay problema-respondió muy contenta.

Bien, nos veremos pronto adiós- dijo bajando al primer piso y saliendo de la casa.

¡Te cuidas! -le grito desde la puerta para escuchar un sí del chico.

Sara se recargo en la esquina de la puerta viendo cómo se alejaba el chico- "desde ahora estaré viviendo con el…estoy tan feliz, y aparte de que esto será muy divertido"-sonrió la chica antes de cerrar la puerta de hierro.

(en el bosque)

en el bosque que estaba un poco lejos de la casa pero que se alcanzaba a ver, -al fin la encontramos…rayos esta con el demonio…mierda, esto hará que nuestra muerte en este lugar sea más segura, tendremos que ir cuando el demonio se haya ido de la casa…espera se está alejando, es el momento… ¡voy por refuerzos! -de un momento a otro desapareció entre los arboles sin dejar pista.

ESO ES TODO POR HOY, OJALÁ Y LE HAYA GUSTADO, AUN CUANDO CASI TODO MUESTRA COMO ES LA CASA, PERO ES PARA QUE SE DEN UNA IDEA DE CÓMO ES LA CASA, BUENO me despido bye. n.n


	3. Chapter 3

De un momento a otro la sombra en el bosque desapareció entre los arboles

(en la casa)

Sara subió al segundo piso directo a la biblioteca.

Veamos, que tenemos aquí- entro a la biblioteca en donde había una mesa con 4 sillas alrededor.

Mmm haber- se acercó a unos libros- "el dragón y su jinete" "guerra x" "batalla de dioses" mmm al parecer aquí están los de acción- dijo Sara mientras caminaba aun lado con otros libros.

"entre la oscuridad" "la sombra del alma" "una lagrima" aquí parece que están las historias con tristeza – camino a otros libros.

"alma gemela" "amor de almas" "amor prohibido" estos son de romance- Sara estaba por avanzar a los siguientes libros, pero un libro le llamo la atención.

Que extraño, este libro no tiene nombre-agarro un libro de color negro el cual estaba hasta la esquina de los de romance- veamos…-Sara abrió el libro para luego abrir los ojos al leer la primera página "el caballero y las princesas" Primer capítulo: una flor, una espada- cuando Sara estaba por leer la siguiente página algo llamo su atención.

Dios ya está atardeciendo - dijo al mirar por una ventana - ¿huh? - Sara pudo ver como algo salía del bosque- que es eso? - cuando salió del bosque vio a un creeper que caminaba directo a la casa.

A es un creeper- no le tomo importancia hasta que del mismo bosque salieron otros 10 atrás del primero.

¡O no esto no se mira nada bien! - Sara salió de la biblioteca rápidamente para bajar al primer piso y cerrar la puerta con llave, para luego asomarse por otra ventana.

¡Rayos!, ¿cómo es que supieron dónde estaba? - Sara miraba como los 11 creepers se acercaban a la casa con intención de entrar, y uno tenía una caja en la cabeza del tamaño de una persona.

¿Enserio? - Sara no lo noto, pero un creeper se puso en la pared que estaba a un lado para luego empezar a brillar.

¿Steve dónde estás? "que haces Sara, ¿acaso piensas hacer que maten a Steve por tu culpa?" rayos, es cierto son demasiados para un humano incluso para dos…-Sara bajo la cabeza.

El creeper solo estaba esperando que los demás llegaran para luego estallar, ya cuando llegaron solo se escuchó una explosión, los creepers entraron tratando agarrar a zara.

¡Atrás, Ya les dije que jamás voy a volver! - dijo Sara acorralada en una pared.

Perdón, pero su libertad no es aceptada por nadie, recuerde que nuestro futuro en esta zona está en juego- después de un minuto los creepers salieron de la casa con una caja en la cabeza, directo al bosque.

(del otro lado de la casa)

Steve volvía con la ropa totalmente sucia y con un inventario lleno con 10 diamantes, 53 de hierro, 28 de oro, 43 de lapislázuli y 64 de redstone.

Uff fue difícil, pero conseguí 10 diamantes, tal parece que este será un buen lugar donde quedarme-sonrió mientras caminaba a la casa.

Huh? -miro el hueco en la pared- o no! -empezó a correr a la casa- ¡Sara! ¡Sara! - empezo a gritar dentro de la casa, pero no recibió respuesta.

Rayos donde est- fue interrumpido ya que vio a unos creepers yendo directo al bosque con una caja en la cabeza- ¡Rayos, Saraa! - estaba a punto de ir, pero se detuvo al ver tantos creepers.

Mierda son muchos… ¡ya se! – Steve se acercó a un mueble en la esquina y metió su mano, de un momento a otro una puerta se abrió en la pared.

Ya voy Sara, espérame…-entro por la puerta secreta.

(en un claro del bosque)

Sara no dejaba de gritar dentro de la caja pidiendo ayuda y llorando, Los creepers dejaron la caja en medio del claro que al parecer estaba infestado de creepers, casi como unos 50.

Un creeper se acercó a otro un poco más grande y con una cicatriz en el ojo- ya la tenemos, ahora que asemos, ¿le decimos al rey que la tenemos?

Si, envía a un creeper, el más rápido para que vengan por ella.

Si señor- el creeper se alejó y mando a un mensajero.

¡Déjenme ir! - solo se escuchaba los gritos de Sara que salían de la caja.

El creeper de la cicatriz se acercó a la caja- veamos que tenemos aquí-empujo la caja tumbándola, dejando que se abriera y Sara chocara contra el suelo.

¡auch! Pero que les pasa, ¡déjenme ir! - Sara se arrastró hasta un árbol que estaba en medio del claro para notar que estaba rodeada.

Tranquila, pronto vendrán por ti, pero que te parece si nos divertimos un rato antes de que lleguen- sonrió maliciosamente.

¡no se atrevan a tocarme! - grito Sara, mientras los creepers se acercaban a ella.

Perdón, pero nadie te salvara, eres nuestra después de todo- dijo con un tono de voz de (me importa un comino lo que digas)

¡NO! ¡ALÉJENSE DE MI! – grito Sara llorando.

en un momento todo se puso en cámara lenta mientras a un creeper se le clavaba una flecha en la cabeza, dejando a los demás viendo de donde venía tal flecha.

Perdón, pero me prestarían un momento a la mujer que tratan de matar- dijo con una seriedad en sus ojos-"rayos son muchos"- pensó para si mismo.

(NOTA: Steve no entiende a los mobs normales)

¡es…es el demonio! -grito un creeper alertando a los demás- ¿per que hace aquí el demonio? ¡Mátenlo no lo dejen ir! - grito el creeper de la cicatriz.

¿¡steve!? ¿qué ase aquí?... eso no importa, ¡Steve huye son muchos para ti! - Sara lo miro con preocupación, al parecer tenía una armadura de hierro y una espada de hierro en cada mano.

Steve miro a Sara y abrió los ojos al ver como lloraba, en ese momento algo se activó…el solo bajo la cabeza tapando sus ojos con el pelo y bajo las manos con las espadas.

¿Pero qué? ¿Porque el demonio bajo sus armas? - se preguntó el creeper con a cicatriz.

"¿steve?"- Sara lo miro con preocupación.

No…-todos se quedaron congelados por la frialdad de sus palabras, incluso Sara.

no…no…! ¡NO PUEDO SOPORTAR VER A ALGUIEN ASÍ! - Steve grito asustando a todos presentes.

¡MÁTENLO! - grito el creeper de cicatriz.

Steve al ver como todos los creepers se le acercaban, clavo la espada de una de sus manos en el suelo y solo movió su mano en el aire, de un momento a otro algo estaba apareciendo en su mano.

¿Qué es eso? ¿una poción? - dijo Sara para ella misma.

La poción era de color amarillo un tanto brilloso, Steve solo la destapo y se la tomo dejando caer el frasco.

Después de 3 segundos levanto la cabeza, mirando a los creepers, todos los creepers se quedaron quietos por el miedo que sentían, Sara solo abrió los ojos al ver lo que estaba pasando.

Ustedes… ¡USTEDES CABRONES YA ME HARTARON! – grito Steve.

Steve tenía un 1 aro mágico de color amarillo que lo rodeaba en la cintura, pero no era lo único ya que casi 60 piedras incluso arena estaban dando vueltas alrededor de él, todas las piedras daban vueltas con furia.

"¡PERO QUE ESTA PASANDO! ¿Qué DEMONIOS ES ESTO?"-pensó el creeper de la cicatriz.

Steve…-Sara susurro mientras solo lo miraba con un asombro en los ojos.

Steve levanto la mano, directo a los creepers, asustándolos aún más…- ¡DE AQUÍ! ¡NADIE SALDRÁ! – grito Steve.

HOLA, PERDÓN SI ESTA SEMANA TARDE UN POCO, QUE ESTOY EN EXÁMENES…BUENO TARDE SOLO UN DÍA, YA QUE SUBIRÉ CADA VIERNES Y TALVEZ DOMINGO SI TENGO TIEMPO PARA HACER UNO EN SÁBADO…Y SI NO TENGO NADA QUE HACER TALVEZ SUBA UNO ENTRE LUNES A JUEVES…SI NO TENGO NADA QUE HACER, PERO EL VIERNES Y DOMINGO SUBIRÉ MAS SEGUIDO.

BUENO ESO ES TODO, BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS n.n .


	4. Chapter 4

¡DE AQUÍ!... ¡NADIE SALDRÁ! – grito Steve mientras levanto la mano directo a los creepers.

De un momento a otro, una pared de piedra rodeaba todo el lugar evitando que alguien saliera o entrara.

¡P..PERO QUE DEMONIOS ERES TU! – el creeper de la cicatriz grito asustado.

…- Steve empezó a caminar directo a ellos.

Todos los creepers daban un paso atrás cada vez que el daba uno asía ellos.

Steve empezó a mover la mano haciendo que unas cuantas rocas que lo rodeaban atravesaran a gran velocidad a unos cuantos creepers, asiéndolos explotar.

"rayos no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados" ¡MÁTENLO! – grito el creeper de la cicatriz.

Todos los creepers que sobraban se lanzaron directo contra él, pero steve puso su brazo en defensa como si no le fuera a pasar nada, unos cuantos creepers explotaron junto a él dejando una nube de polvo.

Ja hasta ahí llego tu estupidez dem…-fie interrumpido

Cuando el polvo se dispersó Steve tenía un escudo de piedra con forma " O " pero con picos alrededor.

¿Pero qué…? – es creeper solo pudo dar otro paso asía atrás - ¿Qué demonios eres…?

… - el escudo de Steve se convirtió en piedras las cuales se dirigieron a su otra mano convirtiéndose en una espada con dientes en la parte posterior, Steve empezó a correr directo a ellos, Steve salto, dándole una patada en la cabeza a un creeper, lo cual lo mando a volar contra la pared, cuando Steve toco el piso, con la otra mano golpeo el suelo asiendo que salieran estacas de piedra alrededor de él matando a los que estaban alrededor, un creeper lo quiso agarrar por la espalda pero Steve dio un juro de 180 grados cortándole la cabeza después unas cuantas piedras que lo rodeaban se convirtieron en cuchillos, levanto su mano directo a unos cuantos creepers asiendo que los cuchillos se dirigieran a ellos a gran velocidad, atravesándolos del pecho, Steve miro al jefe con una mirada totalmente vacía provocando escalofríos en el mencionado, empezó a caminar directo a él, cortando cabezas con facilidad durante el camino, cuando estuvo frente a frente apunto su espada directo a su cabeza.

…yo… solo soy un humano… - respondió Steve, atravesando la cabeza del creeper con tanta facilidad que parecía mantequilla.

…y no vuelvan…- Steve saco la espada dejando caer el cuerpo del creeper al suelo.

¡steve! – grito Sara que estaba de bajo del árbol.

Steve al verla empezó a caminar lentamente.

Sara se levantó y empezó a correr asía Steve.

Ya cuando solo estaban a unos 2 metros, el círculo mágico desapareció al mismo tiempo en el que Steve se desmayó.

¡steve! – Sara se asustó al verlo caer que fue a revisarlo rápidamente, al ver que se desmayó lo llevo a la casa.

(después de unas horas, en la casa)

Steve estaba dormido en el sillón mientras que Sara estaba en la cocina haciendo algo de comer, ¿Cómo aprendió? Gracias a un libro de cocina que estaba en la biblioteca.

En la sala Steve estaba despertando.

¿eh?... ¿Qué paso? - dijo para sí mismo mientras se levantaba del sillón.

Steve! – Sara entro a la sala sorprendida.

Eh a hola Sara… ¿cómo esta…- fue interrumpido por un fuerte abraso.

Gracias a dios que estas bien… - dijo Sara con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Huh? Este… tranquila no pasó nada – Steve estaba un tanto rojo.

Como que nada, as dormido por 2 días enteros- dijo Sara preocupada.

¿Eh? -Steve puso cada de impresionado- dos días? – dijo Steve.

Si dos días, pensé que no despertarías- dijo Sara dejando de abrasarlo.

Pero originalmente dura 1 día o medio depende del esfuerzo – dijo Steve agarrándose la barbilla.

A propósito, ¿qué te paso ahí? - pregunto Sara curiosa.

Eeeeh…no sé de qué me hablas? - Steve trato de ocultarlo.

¿Steve, que fue lo que paso ahí?! – Sara lo miraba con un poco de enfado.

Esteee… rayos tengo hambre, no he comido en dos días- dijo Steve para cambiar de tema.

A si, ice un poco de sopa por si tenías hambre al despertar- Sara cayo en la trampa de Steve de hacerla cambiar de tema.

"perfecto"- pensó Steve.

Quédate aquí, en un momento te lo traigo- Sara se paró y fue a la cocina.

Está bien – respondió Steve con una sonrisa, cuando Sara entro a la cocina la cara de Steve cambio de una sonrisa a una seria.

¿Dos días eh? Si me hubiera quedado en esa forma más tiempo… - Steve se mira la mano la cual temblaba- perdón, no sé si podre vengarte…- cerró el puño con fuerza- …hermano- Steve susurro todo.

¿Dijiste algo Steve? – pregunto Sara entrando a la sala con un plato de sopa en las manos.

Eh a no nada solo decía…gracias por cuidar de mi durante todo este tiempo- dijo Steve viéndola.

No fue nada enserio, fue lo menos que podía hacer después de todo lo que as echo por mí y parte de que me diste donde quedarme- dijo Sara un poco sonrojada.

No fue nada enserio- dijo Steve sonriendo.

"debería decirle… podría ser un buen momento para decirle quien soy, incluso después de lo que a echo por mí todavía no me atrevo a decirle…soy una tonta"- pensó Sara mientras se golpeaba la cabeza mentalmente.

Sara estas bien? – pregunto Steve al verla tan perdida en sus pensamientos.

Eh? A si no te preocupes, bueno ya casi es hora de dormir así que lavare los platos y me iré a mi cuarto, buenas noches- Sara se despidió y entro a la cocina.

¿Eh hora de dormir? - Steve se paró y miro por la ventana- ¿YA ES DE NOCHE, ¡¿ACASO DORMÍ CASI 3 DÍAS?!- Steve casi se desmaya otra vez, pero se acordó de Sara- "de seguro no durmió por estar cuidándome…"- Steve subió las escaleras directo a su cuarto.

Sara entro a su cuarto, se bañó y se acostó, se quedó mirando el techo-ya me decidí, mañana se lo diré! - levanto los brazos directo al techo-Steve…como reaccionaras cuando te diga quién soy…- Sara sonrió a pensar que el la aceptara, después de un tiempo se quedó dormida.

(muy lejos, en un castillo)

En la sala central del castillo, una forma de humano (no lo es) pero con armadura verde con forma de creeper entro corriendo, inclinándose frente al rey.

Majestad, tenemos informes de que su hija fue encontrada por un grupo de creepers al lado sur, pasando el bosque, cerca del pueblo- el de armadura de creeper dijo mientras seguía inclinado.

Frente a el sentado en el trono una capa gigante se movía, en un segundo dos botas de metal verde tocaron el suelo y un hombre con una armadura de color verde oscuro con anaranjado estaba de pie, la armadura estaba totalmente raspada y usada, atrás tenía una capa verde con una cara de creeper en ella, a los lados de la cintura tenía una espada verde muy grande y un escudo verde con una cara de creeper en ella, tenía los ojos de color anaranjado igual que el pelo, y en la cabeza tenía una corona color verde brillante.

Manden a los mejores guerreros…quiero que la traigan sana y salva- el hombre al decirlo el caballero se levantó.

Si mi rey- salió corriendo de la sala dejando al rey solo…o talvez no.

HOLA SOY YO, PERDON POR TARDAR QUE COMO DIJE ESTOY EN EXAMENES Y APARTE E ESTADO MUY OCUPADO Y TODAVIA NO SE QUE PASO QUE CUANDO INTENTO SUBIR UN CAPITULO NO ME DEJA ME PONE QUE ESTA MAL ALGO -.- PERO BUENO YA ME DEJO...POR HOY -.- BUENO ESO ES TODO HASTA LA PROXIMA XD.


	5. Chapter 5

Manden a los mejores guerreros…quiero que la traigan sana y salva- el hombre al decirlo el caballero se levantó.

Si mi rey- salió corriendo de la sala dejando al rey solo…o talvez no.

Kiral ven aquí-dijo el rey sentándose en su trono.

Un hombre llego caminado como si nada- me llamaba mi rey- el hombre eso una reverencia.

Te tengo buenas noticias, mi hija a aparecido, pronto estará aquí- dijo el rey.

Enhorabuena mi señor- dijo kiral con una sonrisa.

Tengo un trabajo especial para ti kiral, me han traído informes de que últimamente el demonio ha estado muy distraído e ignora a cualquier mob que se le pase por enfrente, quiero que lo encuentres y lo mates, ya que talvez esté planeando algo que pueda ser terrible para nosotros. -dijo el rey.

Si mi señor- kiral dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar- "por fin decidiste regresar, solo espérame, matare al demonio y vendré por ti… espera un poco más mi amor y estaremos juntos para siempre" -kiral se retiró del lugar con una sonrisa en su cara.

El sol se levantaba por un lado de la colina empezando con unos aldeanos saliendo de sus casas e iniciando con sus trabajos.

(en la casa, cuarto de Sara)

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana dándole en la cara a Sara provocando que se tapara con su sabana hasta la cabeza, hasta que Steve toco la puerta.

Mmmm… ¿quién? -dijo Sara todavía dormida.

Servicio a cuarto- dijo Steve desde atrás de la puerta para burlarse un poco de ella.

Mmm ya voy- Sara se levantó medio dormida para abrir la puerta, pero se le olvidaba algo.

¿Si dígame que quiere? – Sara abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un Steve totalmente rojo.

Eh….s..sa..sara que ases abriendo la puerta así!- Steve le digo tapándose los ojos pero totalmente rojo.

Eeh? ¿de qué ha…-se miró por un momento-…blas…- Sara no se acordó que cuando se bañó la noche anterior solo se quedó ropa interior por el calor que asía provocando un enorme sonrojo.

Hyaaa!- Steve recibió un gran golpe en la cara que lo mando directo a la pared del cuarto de Steve, Sara cerró la puerta de un gran golpe.

Pe...pero qué demonios?- Steve se paró totalmente mareado del golpe.

Quien pensaría que tuviera tanta fuerza, ¿que acaso no es humana? ...hahahahaha – Steve bromeada para sí mismo mientras se desmayaba del golpe.

Atrás de la puerta Sara estaba totalmente roja.

¡Rayos, rayos, rayos! - su collar empezó a parpadear- no por favor Aquí no, cálmate Sara cálmate- se decía a sí misma para no causar una explosión.

Después de que Steve recobro la conciencia y de que Sara saliera de su cuarto (por cierto, los dos estaban totalmente rojos) bajaron a comer.

Steve estaba cocinando mientras que Sara estaba en la mesa esperando a Steve.

Steve ya casi esta? - pregunto Sara casi rogando por tal de comer algo.

Ya casi, solo espera un poco ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Steve.

Mmmm si papá! – dijo Sara burlándose de él.

Haha muy graciosa- dijo Steve mientras se acercaba a la mesa con los platos- ¿ya te lavaste las manos? - pregunto Steve.

Si ya me las lavé, ¿ya puedo comer? - dijo Sara con un tenedor en una mano y en el otro un cuchillo.

Si ya puedes comer- dijo Steve.

Yay! - dijo Sara al poder por fin comer.

Después de la comida los dos se fueron al jardín trasero ya que Steve quería afilar sus espadas y Sara solo lo seguía, ¿pero por qué?

"Sara está muy extraña hoy, que tendrá, acaso está enferma"-pensaba Steve al ver como Sara se sumía en sus pensamientos.

"tengo que decirle, tengo que decirle… ¿pero ¡¿cómo?!" – Sara casi gritaba por tanta desesperación de no saber cómo decírselo.

Steve estaba afilando sus espadas, mientras que Sara estaba sentada viéndolo.

"vamos piensa Sara, tiene que haber una forma de decírselo…aaahg! ¡Qué más da es todo o nada!"-Sara se paró y camino directo a donde estaba Steve.

Steve, tengo algo que decirte- dijo Sara llamando la atención del muchacho.

Si ¿Qué pasa Sara? - Steve volteo con Sara, dejando la espada a un lado.

Mira…en verdad yo soy…- Sara se puso nerviosa.

¿tú eres? - steve la miro con intriga.

Yo soy…-Sara empezó a temblar.

¿Sara estas bien? - Steve dio un paso hacia donde estaba Sara.

Yo soy…SOY UNA CRE-fue interrumpida por un grito.

¿PRINCESA SE ENCUENTRA AHÍ? - el grito vino de afuera.

¿pero qué carajos? - steve se metió a la casa para luego ver por la ventana.

Qué extraño, esos 3 sujetos traen armaduras verdes, ven a ver Sara, se ven graciosos- dijo steve.

Armaduras verdes…- Sara sintió un escalofrió- "los guerreros de mi padre"- Sara empezó a asustarse.

Steve volteo a ver a Sara, pero al ver como temblaba se puso serio, steve se alejó de la ventana para dirigirse al mueble de la esquina, metió la mano atrás del mueble, pero antes de jalar la palanca volteo a ver a Sara.

Tranquila, tu quédate aquí, está bien- dijo steve para luego jalar la palanca y entrar en la puerta secreta.

"¿una puerta secreta? Pero cuando la" – fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando un guerrero tumbo la puerta.

¡Princesa!, HEY AQUÍ ESTA! - les grito a los demás.

Sara al ver que se dio la vuelta, aprovecho y abrió la ventana para luego salir por ella.

¿Princesa a dónde va? ¡Su padre la está buscando! - grito uno de los guerreros.

¡Y MI PADRE YA ME CREE O TODAVÍA NO! – Sara les grito a los guerreros.

Los guerreros la ignoraron y la trataron de agarrar de las manos para llevársela de regreso al castillo.

¡SUÉLTENME! ¡YA LES DIJE QUE NO VOLVERÉ JAMÁS! - Sara pataleaba para que la soltaran, pero ninguno hiso caso.

¡HEY IDIOTAS SI DICE QUE NO ES NO!

Los 3 voltearon a ver quién había gritado.

Steve! - Sara sonrió al ver que steve estaba de pie con una mirada seria.

¡El demonio! - los 3 guerreros se pusieron en modo de combate- quien te crees como para capturar a la hija del rey creeper.

¿demonio? Ja no me hagas reír-steve se empezó a reír- …espera que dijiste…hija del…- steve miro a Sara con intriga y después bajo la mirada- "¿hija del rey creeper, ósea ella es una creeper… y no solo es una creeper es una princesa?"-pensó steve.

"O NO! ¡IDIOTAS!"-Sara pensó para sí misma, y bajo la cabeza.

Ya escuchaste, y ahora pagaras el precio por lo que has hecho.

Steve no dijo nada.

Los 3 guerreros soltaron a Sara para luego ponerse enfrente de steve con sus espadas en mano listos para atacar.

"¿cómo…como paso esto?"- Sara estaba de pie detrás de los guerreros con la mirada al suelo, dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas.

Sara...-dijo steve.

Sara volteo a ver a steve quien tenía la mirada baja todavía.

Después hablaremos de esto… steve empezó a mover la mano.

Y ustedes…-steve levanto la mirada la cual mostraba furia- ¡CUANDO UNA MUJER DICE NO ES NOO! -grito steve.

Steve empezó a brillar haciendo que todos se taparan los ojos, cuando el brillo se fue todo voltearon con steve quien estaba cubierto por una armadura de diamante y en sus manos tenía dos espadas de diamante rodeadas de un brillo morado.

"estos tipos se ven duros así que por si acaso tendré cuidado…"- steve pensó en la poción que tenía en su inventario.

BUENO ESO ES TODO POR HOY, PERDÓN POR TARDAR QUE ANDABA PENSANDO UNA HISTORIA QUE SACARE CUANDO ESTA LLEGUE A SU FIN…YA TENGO UNAS CUANTAS IDEAS, Y NO PUEDO DECIR MAS B) POR HOY ES TODO ¡ADIÓS! n.n


	6. Chapter 6

Y ustedes…-Steve levanto la mirada la cual mostraba furia- ¡CUANDO UNA MUJER DICE NO ES NOO! -grito Steve.

Steve empezó a brillar haciendo que todos se taparan los ojos, cuando el brillo se fue todo voltearon con Steve quien estaba cubierto por una armadura de diamante y en sus manos tenía dos espadas de diamante rodeadas de un brillo morado.

"estos tipos parecen duros…así que tendré cuidado…"- pensó Steve mientras se ponía en guardia.

En ese momento un silencio cubría el lugar, cada uno esperando por el movimiento del otro, de repente uno de los guerreros empezó a correr contra steve levantando su espada para luego chocarla contra la de steve, así empezando una pelea de fuerza, steve dio un 360 a un lado provocando que el guerrero se fuera de viada casi cayendo al suelo pero recobro el equilibrio rápidamente dándole una patada en las costillas a steve, el cual salió disparado contra la pared de la casa provocando una gran nube de polvo, el guerrero pensó haberlo vencido pero steve salió corriendo del polvo para después brincar y chocar sus espadas contra la del guerrero quien la levanto su espada rápidamente para protegerse del impacto, pero fue tanta fuerza que lo hiso retroceder dejando marcas de casi un metro del camino que lo obligo retroceder por el golpe, cuando steve toco el suelo empezó a correr contra el guerrero dándole una patada en el estómago, el guerrero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue mandado a volar contra un árbol del bosque de atrás, cuando steve estaba por empezar a caminar contra el guerrero herido, steve dio media vuelta protegiéndose con la espada de la estocada del segundo guerrero.

¡no te olvides de nosotros demonio! - el segundo guerrero le grito.

De un de repente el tercer guerrero brinco por encima del segundo lo cual no le dio tiempo a Steve de reaccionar y recibió una patada en la cara por parte del tercer guerrero, fue golpeado con tanta fuerza que salió disparado por segunda vez, pero esta vez fue contra una roca, fue tan duro el golpe que su casco de diamante solo le quedaba un cuarto de durabilidad.

"auch!"- pensó Steve cuando toco el suelo de nuevo- estos tipos son duros- dijo para sí mismo, mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente con su manga.

Steve miro como otra vez los tres guerreros se ponían en pose de combate enfrente de él.

Y ahí vamos de nuevo, tal como el inicio- dijo Steve con un tono de enojo.

¡Ríndete demonio y acepta tu destino! – le dijo el tercer guerrero.

¡No hay nada que puedas hacer! - dijo el primer guerrero.

¡Solo aras que tu muerte se retrase más! – le dijo el tercer guerrero.

¡Ríndete no podrás, nosotros estamos especialmente entrenados para la guerra, no tienes posibilidad! – le dijo el segundo guerrero.

¿la guerra? Jamás a he visto una guerra- dijo Steve.

¡Dije que fuimos entrenados no que hemos peleado en una! – dijo el segundo guerrero.

…ha…hahahahahahahaha- Steve se empezó a reír.

¡¿Que es tan gracioso?! – le pregunto el tercer guerrero.

O nada, solo me da risa que unos sujetos que jama san estado en una guerra me estén dando una paliza hahahaha- Steve se seguía riendo.

¿Qué? ¡maldito demonio, y tú que as echo como para decir eso! - le dijo el primer guerrero.

¿yo?- dijo Steve mientras recobraba su compostura- mmmm déjame pensar…- Steve se agarró la barbilla disque pensando- a ya se – los volteo a ver poniéndose serio- he estado en un mundo donde al despertar por primera vez no recuerdas que paso, donde por la noche ahí monstruos cada 3 pasos, donde entrar a cuevas es un suicidio si no llevas nada para protegerte de las criaturas que viven en ella, donde quitas el tronco de un árbol y este se queda flotando, donde por el día tienes que buscar comida y materiales para sobrevivir ya que cuando el sol se oculta cosas malas pasan, donde ahí sujetos con armaduras verdes y espadas de dos manos tratando de matarme- dijo Steve con una mirada seria.

Los tres guerreros al escuchar esto sintieron un escalofrió por la espalda.

No sé y no me interesa saber quiénes son ustedes, ni porque me dicen demonio pero que vengan aquí tratando de llevarse a mi amiga por la fuerza, aun cuando ella es la hija de su rey-Steve empezó a caminar hacia ellos con sus espadas en sus manos - ¡eso no lo permitiré! - Steve empezó a correr contra ellos.

Los tres guerreros se pusieron en guardia para recibir el impacto de las espadas de Steve que por alguna extraña razón le pego a los tres al mismo tiempo haciendo que retrocedieran, Steve no les dejo reaccionar y le dio una patada en la costilla al tercer guerrero mandándolo contra un árbol, al primer guerrero le dio un golpe en la cabeza con una de las caras de su espada mandándolo a volar casi casi unos 20 bloques de distancia, chocando contra el suelo, el segundo guerrero alcanzo a reaccionar y levanto su espada contra Steve tratando de cortarle la cabeza pero su espada fue detenida por las de Steve empezando por segunda vez una pelea de fuerza la cual Steve estaba ganando, steve puso más fuerza lo cual provoco que pudiera empujar al segundo guerrero, steve rápidamente le dio una patada en el pie haciendo que el segundo guerrero terminara en el suelo, rápidamente steve levanto su espada para después dejarla caer contra el pero el guerrero dio un giro para salvarse, el guerrero se levantó y trato de darle a steve con la punta de la espada pero steve dio un salto de unos 5 bloques para atrás evitando ser herido por la punta de la espada, cuando toco el suelo steve brinco otra vez pero esta vez directo al guerrero dando un 360 en el aire para agarrar más fuerza en el impacto y funciono la espada del guerrero se partió a la mitad por tremenda fuerza, cuando Steve toco el suelo de un momento a otro Steve fue golpeado por una explosión justo a su lado y lo mando volando unos 10 bloques hacia un lado, al ver que provoco esa explosión noto que al parecer era el primer guerrero quien la provoco ya que al tener su mano levantada con un brillo en ella y también al tener un collar de un escudo el cual brillaba recordó la primera vez que vio a Sara y esas explosiones misteriosas en el pueblo que lo salvaron y también al recordar como el collar de estrella que tenía empezó a brillar aquella vez en la habitación.

Gracias al cielo que me salvo y gracias al cielo no causo una explosión en la habitación- dijo Steve para sí mismo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Steve se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y volteo a ver a Sara quien estaba de pie enfrente de la casa viendo a Steve con una cara de querer llorar por el miedo, por el dolor, y por verlo de esa forma ¿acaso Steve no saldría vivo? Es lo único que temía Sara.

Steve al verla de esa forma solo le sonrió provocando que Sara pusiera una cara de sorpresa.

¿Cómo es que puedes sonreír en una situación así? -susurro Sara para sí misma mientras unas cuantas lagrimas se le escaparon de sus ojos, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios al ver como Steve le sonreía.

Steve agarro sus espadas del suelo y respiro hondo tratando de relajarse un poco.

Todavía puedo seguir sin usar la poción así que…Bueno aquí vamos de nuevo- dijo Steve para sí mismo, volteando a ver al segundo guerrero.

¡de acuerdo!... - Steve levanto su espada contra el segundo guerrero-! terminemos con esto!

BUENO ESO ES TODO, POBRE STEVE LE ESTÁN DANDO UNA PALIZA XP…

YA ESTOY HACIENDO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ASÍ QUE TAL VEZ SUBA DOS CAPÍTULOS ESTA SEMANA XD.

Y TAMBIÉN ESTOY HACIENDO LA OTRA HISTORIA LA CUAL NO VOY A SUBIR ASTA QUE TERMINE ESTA O AL MENOS QUE MUCHOS ME DIGAN QUE LA SUBA NO SE.

BUENO ESO ES TODO HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO, ADIÓS n.n o.o/


	7. Chapter 7

PD: EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR FUE CORTO PORQUE SUBIRÍA DOS ESTA SEMANA.

¿Cómo es que puedes sonreír en una situación así? -susurro Sara para sí misma mientras unas cuantas lagrimas se le escaparon de sus ojos, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios al ver como Steve le sonreía.

Steve agarro sus espadas del suelo y respiro hondo tratando de relajarse un poco.

Todavía puedo seguir sin usar la poción así que…Bueno aquí vamos de nuevo- dijo Steve para sí mismo, volteando a ver al segundo guerrero.

¡de acuerdo!... - Steve levanto su espada contra el segundo guerrero-! terminemos con esto!

Steve empezó a correr contra el segundo guerrero dándole una gran patada en el estómago mandándolo a volar contra un árbol, Steve pudo ver como el primer guerrero le apunto con la mano así que Steve se dio una voltereta hacia un lado evitando la explosión, cuando Steve se paró el primer guerrero le lanzo otra explosión, Steve se protegió con su espada la cual se destruyó por el impacto.

Rayos…- decía Steve mientras agarro su última espada con las dos manos- primero el casco y ahora la espada…y lo que me queda ya casi no le queda nada de resistencia…tengo que pensar en algo- dijo Steve para sí mismo.

Steve no alcanzo a pensar ya que el tercer guerrero se abalanzo contra el por la espalda, Steve alcanzo a moverse, pero recibió un corte en el hombro.

¡Mierda! - Steve se agarró la herida con la otra mano para después ver sangre en su mano.

El tercer guerrero le clavo su espada en el pecho de Steve, pero esta no atravesó gracias al, pero de diamante, pero si mando a volar a Steve unos 10 bloques, cuando Steve se paró, el peto de diamante se destruyó dejándolo solo con las grebas, las botas y la espada de diamante, Steve pudo sentir como una explosión le pego que lo mando a volar por segunda vez, pero no alcanzo a caer ya que una explosión le pego en el aire que lo mando a volar…otra vez.

Por dios, dejen que, aunque sea toque el suelo- dijo Steve en el aire con las piernas cruzadas, mientras se tomaba una taza de café…DE DONDE LO SACO o.O

Cuando toco el suelo Steve se levantó y escupió un poco de sangre.

Rayos, esto dolerá mañana- dijo Steve mientras que con la manga se limpiaba la sangre del labio.

El tercer guerrero empezó una embestida contra Steve tratando de encajarle la espada en el pecho ya que no tenía defensa, Steve dio un 360 hacia un lado esquiando la espada por poco pero le dio un codazo en la cabeza al tercer guerrero, Steve no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y le dio un espadazo en la espada lo cual casi le destruye su peto, cuando el tercer guerrero recobro la estabilidad dio un 360 dándole un gran espadazo a Steve que lo mando a volar ya que se cubrió con su espada.

Fue tanta fuerza el impacto que todavía hizo un hoyo en el suelo dejando a Steve recargado en una roca y su espada enterada a unos 3 bloques enfrente de el.

el tercer guerrero se acercó a sus otros compañeros para levantarlos…otra vez.

¡Por dios! ¡ya llevamos tres veces que hacemos lo mismo, ya cambien de rutina ¿no? - dijo Steve al ver cómo los tres guerreros se ponían en guardia frente a él, pero se miraban muy mal.

(pues claro después de tremenda paliza)

Y si arreglamos esto tomando una taza de té- dijo Steve con un sonido de burla en sus palabras.

Ha..ya..ya quisieras- dijo uno de los guerreros con una voz totalmente cansada.

Vamos que todos sabemos que esto no acabara bien para ustedes- dijo Steve con una mirada totalmente tranquila.

Los tres guerreros empezaron a hablar entre sí.

No sé si podamos aguantar más tiempo- dijo el tercer guerrero.

¿nos retiramos y venimos con refuerzos? - dijo el primer guerrero.

¿no lo ven? Nos quiere engañar él también está mal, yo digo que lo matemos ahora que podemos- dijo el segundo guerrero.

¿pero cómo? Somos tres y aun así no le podemos hacer casi nada-dijo el segundo guerrero.

Tendremos que utilizar eso…-dijo el segundo guerrero.

¿Qué estás loco, nosotros todavía no sabemos cómo controlarlo ¿y si nos salimos de control? – dijo el segundo guerrero.

Entonces que uno no lo haga para que nos vuelva a la normalidad si eso pasa…o que le avisé al rey- dijo el primer guerrero.

De acuerdo, que Brian se quede así por si pasa algo- dijo el segundo guerrero.

"gracias al cielo"- pensó el tercer guerrero (Brian).

¿Quién empieza? ¿tu o yo? - dijo el segundo guerrero.

Mejor tú, que estas menos cansado-dijo el primer guerrero.

Ha, pero si tu dijiste que lo hiciéramos así que tu empiezas- dijo el segundo guerrero.

¡Entonces para que preguntas! - dijo el primer guerrero.

Bien empieza pues- dijo el segundo guerrero.

¡Ya voy! -dijo el primer guerrero.

Steve los miraba mientras discutían hasta que dos de los guerreros se pusieron enfrente y el tercero(Brian) se puso atrás de ellos.

De acuerdo es hora de acabar con esto- dijo el primer guerrero.

(todos los guerreros traen armadura verde como las de minecraft original)

El primer guerrero cerro los ojos para luego empezar a brillar, El segundo guerrero lo imito.

Los brillos de los guerreros crecieron hasta cinco bloques de alto, Las armaduras de los guerreros empezaron a cambiar, toda la armadura se movía como si se hubiera derretido, el líquido del peto empezó a cubrirles los brazos y las manos, el casco les cubrió toda la cara junto con el cuello, y las grebas y las botas también se fundieron, cuando dejaron de brillar los dos guerreros tenían una armadura de cuerpo completo la cual tenía un brillo totalmente extraño, las espada del primer guerrero cambio por una lanza de 10 bloques de largo, y la espada del segundo guerrero se transformó en un martillo de 8 bloques de largo y en la punta se encontraba un metal con forma de cuadro de 2x2 rodeada de picos, de un momento a otro los ojos de los cascos de los guerreros se pusieron rojos como si hubieran abierto los ojos.

¡¿P..PERO QUE…?!- Sara al ver esto se asustó- ¡ESA…ESA ES LA TÉCNICA DE MI PADRE ¿PERO COMO…?!-Sara no lo podía creer, su padre ha llegado tan lejos como para enseñarles eso a sus guerreros.

¿pero qué demonios? -pensó Steve mientras solo se quedó parado viendo a los dos monstruos que tenía enfrente.

"vamos Steve tenemos que ganar…"- pensó Steve para si mismo.

Steve se paró y empezó a caminar contra las dos creaturas con recogiendo su única espada con mano derecha, después de caminar unos 5 bloques empezó a correr contra ellos, pero cuando estaba por llegar recibió un martillado de parte del segundo guerrero, Steve se cubrió con la espada, pero fue tan fuerte el impacto que la espada y el resto de su armadura se partió, este golpe también lo mando a volar contra una de las paredes de la casa dejándolo dentro de ella con una nube de polvo.

¡STEVEE! - Sara grito al ver tremendo impacto.

(en un lugar, totalmente oscuro)

Steve estaba corriendo en una oscuridad total, buscando una salida, una luz, pero al no encontrarla se dejó caer al suelo oscuro y cerró los ojos.

Steve…-dijo una voz.

¿eh? ...-Steve abrió los ojos para ver que estaba flotando en nada.

Steve…-dijo la misma voz.

¿Quién está ahí? - dijo Steve con una voz tranquila si moverse del suelo.

Ahí Steve…tanto tiempo persiguiéndome y te olvidas de mi voz tan fácil…-dijo la voz.

Hermano…-dijo Steve muy tranquilo.

¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida hermanito? - dijo la voz.

Solo deja que te encuentre…-dijo Steve con un poco de rabia en sus palabras.

Ahí hermanito ¿todavía sigues enojado por lo que paso? - dijo la voz con tono de burla

Tu…tú los mataste…-dijo Steve con una voz tan fría que con escucharla pensabas que estabas desnudo enterado en la nieve.

Ellos no servían, solo cosechaban, minaban, construían y huían…este mundo no necesita a personas tan inútiles…-dijo la voz.

¡cállate! – steve grito desde el suelo.

Hahaha no te pongas a llorar, tú mismo sabes que era verdad-dijo la voz.

Yo…-steve no supo que decir.

Ahí hermanito apoco todavía los necesitas- dijo con una risa en su voz

¡Yo! …-dijo Steve haciendo que la voz se quedara en silencio.

Yo…quise ser feliz...-levanto la mano como si quisiera agarrar algo-…solo quería sonreír…quería paz…y tranquilidad…- cerro los ojos- …solo quería ver las estrellas…solo…solo…-se cubrió la cara con el brazo- ¡yo solo siento dolor, sufrimiento, miedo…ira, enojo, rabia…estoy solo en este mundo…-decía mientras lloraba y una oscuridad como una manta lo empezaba a cubrir desde las piernas.

Eso, eso…desahógate…acércate más…-dijo la voz con una risa escalofriante.

Yo…yo…-justo antes de que la oscuridad lo tapara por completo…

¡STEVEE! - se escuchó un grito a lo lejos.

La oscuridad se detuvo.

¿Eh? ¿quién…? - dijo la voz.

¡STEVEE! - se escuchó otra vez el grito a lo lejos.

Sara…-dijo Steve en un susurro recordando su rostro.

¡STEVEE! - se escuchó otra vez el grito a lo lejos.

Steve se paró tranquilamente buscando por donde venía la voz.

Sara…- dijo steve mientras caminaba por donde venía la voz.

¡STEVEE! - se escuchó otra vez la voz, pero más cerca.

Es cierto…-recordó todo lo que paso con Sara, desde la aldea hasta ese momento.

¿oye a donde crees que vas? -dijo la voz.

Steve caminaba mientras que la oscuridad se despegaba de el como si de arena se tratara.

Yo…ya no estoy solo…ya no tengo porque tener miedo…ya no tengo que preocuparme…solo…solo viviré…dijo steve mientras empezaba a brillar.

¡no! ¡NOOO! ¡A DONDE CREES QUE VAS! - dijo la voz con furia.

Perdón hermano…nuestra reunión tendrá que esperar…- Steve desapareció en un gran brillo de color rojo.

(enfrente de la casa)

¡STEVEE! - grito Sara al ver que Steve no salía después de tan duro golpe.

Los dos monstros dieron un rugido al ver que Steve no salía después de 5 minutos de esperarlo, pero.

Perdón por hacerlos esperar…-Un brillo rojo empezó a salir de la nube de polvo.

Los monstruos se pusieron en guardia al escuchar eso.

Que me no encontraba la salida…- steve salió de hueco de la pared y volteo a ver a Sara.

Gracias…gracias por todo…-le dijo a Sara en un susurro que hiso que Sara se sonrojara, steve empezó a caminar contra los monstruos.

Sara al verlo bien solo abrió los ojos…

Steve tenía un anillo de color rojo rodeándolo por la cintura el cual daba vueltas, alrededor de él, tenía esferas de fuego las cuales no se movían de su lugar, en sus manos tenia fuego azul como si de guantes se tratara mientras que todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas.

Ahora…-steve se detuvo frente a los dos monstruos.

¿En que estábamos? – steve levanto la vista para mostrar sus ojos los cuales brillaban como si del infierno se tratara.

BUENO ESO ES TODO. OJALÁ Y LES HAYA GUSTADO, HABER QUE PASARA AHORA…

HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO HASTA LUEGO, ADIÓS n.n o.o/

PD: GRACIAS A KRT215 , Y Wi-15 POR LEER MI HISTORIA Y POR LOS REVIEWS Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A TODOS LOS DEMÁS QUE LA LEEN.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve tenía un anillo de color rojo rodeándolo por la cintura el cual daba vueltas, alrededor de él, tenía esferas de fuego las cuales no se movían de su lugar, en sus manos tenía fuego azul como si de guantes se tratara mientras que todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas.

Ahora…-steve se detuvo frente a los dos monstruos.

¿En que estábamos? – steve levanto la vista para mostrar sus ojos los cuales brillaban como si del infierno se tratara.

Los dos guerreros transformados sintieron como los quemaba con solo estar cerca de él, así que atacaron tratando de matarlo.

Steve estaba a punto de recibir la punta de la lanza en el pecho, pero el solo levanto la mano provocando que la lanza se derritiera mucho antes de alcanzar a tocar a Steve, el segundo guerrero alzo el martillo dejándolo caer directo a Steve, pero él no se movió del lugar, solo levanto la mano para recibir el golpe en el puño, cuando el martillo todo su puño este se partió como si fuera de cristal.

…me toca…-dijo Steve mostrando enojo en su voz.

Los dos guerreros dieron un paso atrás.

Una de las esferas que rodeaba a Steve se combinó con el fuego que rodeaba a Steve creando una gran ola de fuego que se dirigía contra los guerreros mutantes, al recibir el impacto los saco volando unos diez bloques hacia tras.

No crean que se acabó tan rápido- dijo Steve justamente cuando otra esfera se combinaba con él, pero esta vez en vez de una ola, de sus manos salió una línea de fuego que se dirigía contra los guerreros que sufrieron muchas quemaduras al sentirlas, Steve no les dio tiempo de reaccionar y otra esfera se combinó con el causando que sus pies brillaran y de un momento a otro apareciera frente al primer guerrero para darle un gran golpe en la quijada mandándolo contra un árbol, pero este no estaba suficientemente firme para aguantar el golpe y tumbo el árbol, y así hasta tumbar siete arboles hasta que choco con una roca, Steve dio un 360 para darle una patada en el estómago al otro mutante guerrero, provocando que escupiera sangre, Steve salto para darle otro golpe en la cara, pero en vez de sacarlo volando, el fuego azul que rodeaba la mano de Steve empezó a jurar mientras daba el golpe haciendo que por el golpe la cabeza del guerrero mutante se destruyera y hace matándolo rápidamente.

El tercer guerrero que estaba vigilando al ver como su compañero murió empezó a correr al castillo para dar un informe de la misión al rey como sus otros dos amigos le dijeron.

El primer guerrero quien salía de los arboles pudo ver el cuerpo de su compañero y solo dio un grito y empezó a correr contra Steve, este le dio un puñetazo en la cara, pero Steve puso su brazo y solo lo hiso retroceder 1 bloque de donde estaba parado Steve.

Con que quieres pelear con el puño… de acuerdo- Steve bajo su brazo para después estirar sus brazos a los lados y las llamas rojas que rodeaban su cuerpo empezaron a transformarse a azules.

Listo ahora ya no te quemaras al darme un golpe- dijo Steve parándose de lado frente al enemigo.

El guerrero dio un grito de batalla para luego lanzar una gran oleada de puñetazos contra Steve, quien solo los paraba con sus propios puños, el guerrero lanzaba puñetazos y patadas, pero steve los detenía con sus puños o brazos, el guerrero se cansó así que sus golpes se hicieron más débiles.

¿Qué, acaso ya te cansaste? - dijo steve dejando de cubrirse- en ese caso me toca…- dijo steve mientras se acercaba al guerrero.

Steve empezó con darle un golpe en el estómago y después uno en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder y escupir sangre, steve brinco directo al guerrero para darle un rodillazo en el rostro y después aterrizar atrás de él, cuando steve toco el suelo dio un giro y así dándole una patada en las costillas al guerrero después dio otro giro para darle un codazo en el hombro causándole un gran grito de dolor al guerrero.

El guerrero cayó al suelo para luego mirar al rededor buscando una salida del lugar, pudo notar un camino por el bosque así que se dispuso a pararse y salir corriendo del lugar.

Vaya, aun con esos golpes todavía puedes correr- dijo steve tranquilamente.

El guerrero iba corriendo en el bosque buscando una salida, pero solo recibió una bola de fuego en la espalda.

A dónde vas si todavía no acabo contigo- dijo steve mientras caminaba directo a él.

El guerrero sintió miedo con cada paso que steve daba hacia él, así que lo envistió, pero steve le dio un golpe en la nuca dejándolo en el suelo.

Bueno, ya es suficiente, es hora de acabar con esto- dijo steve mientras todas sus esferas de fuego cambiaron de rojo a azul y se combinaron con él.

…jamás debieron de haber venido por ella...- dijo steve para levantar su mano y después de un momento el cielo se puso rojo.

…fue el rey…qui..quien nos mandó…-dijo el guerrero otra vez en su forma original en el suelo.

El rey... ¿quién es ese rey? - pregunto steve mientras del cielo se podía notar como una bola de fuego azul se dirigía al guerrero.

El..el rey creeper…el padre de s..sara- dijo el guerrero con mucho esfuerzo mientras escupía sangre.

¿Qué es lo que quiere su padre con ella? ¿y porque Sara escapo de su hogar? - pregunto steve sin mover la mano.

Sar..sara escapo del cas..castillo por que su..su padre arreglo u..una boda para ella c..con un loco psicópata…sara le decía a su pa..padre de que era un p..puto loco p..pero él no le creyó… y ahora el rey la…la quiere obligar a casarse…ya…ya que este tipo es u..un príncipe con mucho poder.. del reino zombie- dijo el guerrero con mucho esfuerzo.

Steve se quedó callado por un momento, mostrando sorpresa por lo que el guerrero le decía.

El guerrero vio que la bola azul ya estaba a punto de llegar a su objetivo así que cerró los ojos esperando su final, Steve bajo su mano provocando que el cielo volviera a la normalidad y la esfera desapareciera, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar a su casa.

Cuando el guerrero abrió los ojos vio como steve caminaba tranquilamente de regreso, pero se detuvo a medio camino.

Vete…vete lejos… no vuelvas al castillo…y vive como tú quieras…busca un lugar donde vivir o una aldea…búscate a alguien…pero vive tranquilamente…- dijo steve para luego seguir caminado.

El guerrero bajo la vista y noto que una poción de curación estaba enfrente de él, el guerrero solo empezó a llorar y agradecerle por dejarlo vivir.

(en la casa)

El solo se estaba poniendo y Sara estaba esperando que steve volviera, lo buscaba con la vista entre los arboles hasta que vio un brillo azul y justamente era steve saliendo de los árboles.

¡stevee! - sara empezó a correr con él.

Steve levanto la vista para verla.

Sara…- steve susurro para después ver todo borroso- rayos…ahí vamos de nuevo…-dijo steve para luego caer desmayado.

¡Steve!- grito sara y empezó a correr más rápido.

(en el castillo)

Brian entraba corriendo a la sala principal para inclinarse frente al rey.

Y bien ¿dónde está mi hija? - dijo el rey esperando buenas noticias.

Perdóneme mi rey, su hija…no la pudimos traer de regreso- dijo Brian con miedo.

¡¿QUEE?!-el rey se paró de su trono- ¿QUE DEMONIOS PASO COMO PARA EVITAR QUE TRAJERAN A MI HIJA DE REGRESO?!- dijo el rey totalmente enfadado.

e..el demonio…el demonio esta con ella…-dijo Brian sintiendo aún más miedo.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿acaso la tiene secuestrada? - pregunto el rey.

No..no mi rey ella es…es su amigo y el. El la protegió de una manera que ninguno de nosotros nos pudimos defender…-dijo Brian con miedo.

El rey agarro su espada-HIJO DE TU PU-el rey fue interrumpido.

¡PERO EL NO SABIA QUE ELLA ES UNA DE NOSOTROS Y APENAS LO DESCUBRIÓ!- dijo Brian al ver como el rey agarro su espada.

¿Eh? - el rey soltó la espada para luego quedarse en silencio durante un buen rato, hasta que hiso una sonrisa totalmente malévola.

KIRAL!- grito el rey.

Si mi señor- dijo kiral apareciendo frente a él.

Prepara todo, tendremos visitas muy pronto- dijo el rey con una maldad escalofriante.

Si mi señor- kiral desapareció de la sala.

El rey se volvió a sentar en su trono- ya veremos si puedes contra lo que te espera…demonio…- el rey solo sonrió.

(en la casa, después de unos días)

Steve despertaba de su largo sueño para escuchar como sara estaba en la cocina, así que se sentó.

Sara entro a la sala con un plato de arroz y pollo, y lo puso frente a steve.

Anda come has estado dormido tres días- dijo sara para luego sentarse a un lado de él.

Steve empezó a comer en silencio mientras sara lo miraba preocupantemente.

Steve…yo- quería decir sara sobre lo que ella es, pero fue interrumpida.

Por una cuchara llena de arroz que steve le metió en la boca.

Ssh- le dijo steve tranquilamente y después bajo la mirada al pecho de sara.

Sara noto la mirada de steve y se puso nerviosa, hasta que vio como steve empezó a acercar su mano a su pecho, ahí si se puso totalmente roja y nerviosa e intento detenerlo, pero se detuvo al ver que es lo que steve agarro.

Con que esto es lo que te dice si explotas ¿no? - dijo steve sacándole la cuchara de la boca y con el collar de estrella de sara en su mano.

Sara solo desvió la mirada apenada por lo que se había imaginado.

Yo…lo ciento… quería decírtelo…pero pensé que lo tomarías mal…-dijo Sara.

Steve se quedó callado para ver como sara estaba con la cabeza baja.

Uff…bueno- steve se levantó para luego ir al mueble y abrir la puerta secreta, bajo por las escaleras.

Sara se quedó perpleja por lo que steve izo, pero mejor lo siguió.

Cuando sara bajo encontró una habitación de 10x10 que a un lado estaba una hilera de armaduras diferentes y al otro lado puras espadas, hachas, picos y palas, en una esquina estaba una mesa de encantamiento y en el centro había una mesa donde estaba steve.

Sara se acercó para ver que estaba haciendo y noto que frente a steve estaban cinco pociones, una amarilla que fue la primera que uso y una roja como la de hace tres días, después había una verde y una azul, pero la que más le llamo la atención fue la quinta poción la cual era de color negra con una cadena alrededor de la tapa para que no se pueda abrir.

Steve agarro las cinco pociones y las metió en su inventario, después se acercó a una armadura de diamante encantada y también la guardo, lo mismo con tres espadas de diamante, 4 hachas de diamante, 2 picos de diamante y 1 pala, todo encantado.

Steve, ¿qué haces? - pregunto sara.

Empacando- dijo steve.

¿para qué? - pregunto sara.

Fácil iremos con tu padre- dijo steve.

¿QUEE?! ¡Estás loco!- dijo sara.

Tranquila, solo lo are cambiar de opinión sobre tu boda- dijo steve, para luego subir a la cocina y empacar comida.

Pero mi padre no lo entiende, el nunca cambiara ¿Cómo sabes de mi boda? - se sorprendió sara al saber que steve sabia.

Uno de los guerreros me lo dijo, y además si no cambia por las buenas lo hare cambiar por las malas- un aura negra rodeaba a Steve mientras se tronaba los puños- ¿vienes o te quedas? - dijo steve mientras salía de la casa.

Aahg rayos! ¿Pero si pasa alg…- fue interrumpida mientras empezaba a caminar al lado de steve

Tranquila, yo te protegeré- dijo steve con una sonrisa.

Sara no dijo nada y se sonrojo.

"con que su padre eh? Ya veré como tratare con él"- dijo steve mientras caminaba a un lado de Sara directo al castillo creeper.

BUENO ESO ES TODO, NO LO SUBÍ AYER YA QUE NO ESTUVE EN CASA TODO EL DÍA Y APENAS HOY LLEGUE ASÍ QUE …SORRY XP.

BUENO ESO ES TODO ADIOOOS n.n o.o/


	9. chapter 9

Steve, ¿qué haces? - pregunto sara.

Empacando- dijo steve.

¿para qué? - pregunto sara.

Fácil iremos con tu padre- dijo steve.

¿QUEE?! ¡Estás loco!- dijo sara.

Tranquila, solo lo are cambiar de opinión sobre tu boda- dijo steve, para luego subir a la cocina y empacar comida.

Pero mi padre no lo entiende, el nunca cambiara ¿Cómo sabes de mi boda? - se sorprendió sara al saber que steve sabia.

Uno de los guerreros me lo dijo, y además si no cambia por las buenas lo hare cambiar por las malas- un aura negra rodeaba a Steve mientras se tronaba los puños- ¿vienes o te quedas? - dijo steve mientras salía de la casa.

Aahg rayos! ¿Pero si pasa alg…- fue interrumpida mientras empezaba a caminar al lado de steve

Tranquila, yo te protegeré- dijo steve con una sonrisa.

Sara no dijo nada y se sonrojo.

"con que su padre eh? Ya veré como tratare con él"- dijo steve mientras caminaba a un lado de Sara directo al castillo creeper.

después de caminar durante horas por el bosque y un silencio tranquilo llegaron a un desierto.

¿un desierto? - dijo Steve un poco curioso.

Si, el castillo de mi padre está rodeado por 4 biomas un desierto, nieve, pantano y praderas- dijo sara mientras seguía caminando a un lado de Steve.

Aah okey- dijo Steve.

…Steve- dijo sara.

Si dime- dijo Steve tranquilamente mientras caminaba.

Y si mi padre no cambia de opinión…- dijo sara muy intranquila.

pues lo are cambiar de opinión- dijo Steve tranquilamente.

Pero si trata de matarte… y si ya no me deja salir nunca más del castillo y sí...- sara que estaba totalmente alterada fue interrumpida por la mano de Steve que le tapó la boca.

Si eso llegara a pasar… vendrás a vivir conmigo como hasta ahora- dijo Steve dándole una sonrisa.

Sara solo de sonrojo y siguió caminando sin decir nada.

"porque…porque me lo haces más difícil"- pensó sara mientras caminaba.

Después de caminar un gran pedazo del desierto la luna se estaba asomando por un lado del desierto.

Bueno acamparemos aquí ya que en la noche hace mucho frio en el desierto- dijo Steve para luego mover su mano y que aparecieran bloques de madera en ella.

Espera un momento, construiré un lugar donde pasar la noche- dijo Steve mientras se ponía a construir a una velocidad increíble.

" ¿Cómo es que construye tan rápido?" – pensó sara al verlo moverse a 20 bloques por segundo.

Después de cinco minutos una casa pequeña de dos pisos de 10x10 estaba construida.

Listo, adelante- dijo Steve mientras le abría la puerta a sara.

Gracias – dijo sara al ver que Steve le abría la puerta.

Bien aquí abajo no hay nada solo una mesa y cuatro hornos y en el segundo piso dos camas y un baño- dijo Steve mientras subía junto a sara.

Será mejor que te bañes, yo entrare después- dijo Steve mientras acomodaba su inventario.

Está bien- dijo sara entrando al baño y quitarse la ropa, para luego meterse a la ducha.

Steve estaba en el cuarto mientras sara se bañaba.

Veamos… cinco pociones…cuatro espadas…una armadura…un hacha…dos picos…y comida, sip está todo bien- dijo Steve mientras miraba su inventario.

Steve voy a salir- grito sara para avisarle a Steve que estaba por salir y que no la viera

Espera un momento- dijo Steve para luego quitarse la camisa y ponérsela de venda en los ojos.

Ya puedes salir! - dijo Steve para escuchar como la puerta del baño se abría y como se escuchaban los pasos de sara justo atrás de él.

No veas ¿de acuerdo? – dijo sara para luego abrir una pequeña mochila y sacar un cambio de ropa y cambiarse rápidamente.

Steve cuando escucho como sara abrió la mochila se paró y entro al baño (SI PREGUNTAN COMO LO HISO CON LOS OJOS VENDADOS PUES EL CONSTRUYO LA CASA ES OBVIO QUE SABRÁ CUANTOS BLOQUES SON HASTA EL BAÑO -.-).

Sara al ver como entro al baño se quedó pensando por un momento.

"…que pasaría si entro con el…"- sara al darse cuenta de lo que pensó se puso roja y solo sacudió la cabeza- "además solo funcionaria si el entrara primero…"- al volver a pensar en eso se le vino a la mente una imagen que la puso más roja que la red Stone .

Olvídalo, olvídalo, olvídalo- decía sara mientras se cambiaba totalmente roja.

Steve se estaba quitando la ropa para luego entrar a la ducha.

Steve mientras se duchaba toco un bloque frente a él y al tocarlo se convirtió en una pequeña ventana que daba a una parte del desierto.

Que tranquilo es el desierto en la noche…- dijo al ver todos los mobs caminando por ahí.

Cuando Steve ya estaba por salir toco otra vez el bloque el cual se serró y la ventana se convirtió en pared.

Steve salió de la ducha y se puso una toalla que lo cubría de la cadera para abajo y después salió sin decir nada.

Sara quien estaba sentada en su cama al verlo solo se puso roja.

s..steve q..que haces con solo una toalla!- dijo sara tapándose los ojos al momento.

Pues mi ropa esta acá afuera así que Salí así- dijo Steve muy tranquilo.

¡Al menos deberías avisar! - dijo sara muy avergonzada.

Yo no tengo nada que ocultar así que…- al decir eso sara se le quedo viendo con una cara de sorpresa.

Bueno si tengo- dijo Steve al ver como sara malinterpreto lo que dijo.

Pero solo necesito ponerme en la esquina y poner un bloque frente a mí para cubrirlo y vestirme- dijo Steve agarrando su ropa y yendo para la esquina y poniendo un bloque para luego quitarse la toalla y cambiarse.

Sara tenia tantas ganas de pararse y ponerse a un lado del bloque donde nada cubría a Steve, pero mejor se quedó sentada y con las ganas.

Steve salió cambiado de la esquina para ver la cara totalmente roja de sara.

Después a Steve se le paso una idea por la mente para molestarla un rato.

….hahahahaha- Steve se empezó a reir.

¿de qué te ríes? - dijo sara un tanto molesta y roja.

Tantas ganas tienes de verme desnudo hahahaha- dijo Steve en tono de juego.

Sara solo se puso más roja y le arrojo su toalla a Steve.

Hahaha ¿y ahora que hice? - pregunto Steve haciéndose el inocente.

¡Ya sabes que hiciste! - dijo sara molesta.

Hahahaha tranquila solo es bro…-steve se quedó en shock al ver como sara se bajaba el cierre de su sudadera.

Sara… ¿qué haces? - dijo Steve un tanto rojo.

Sara solo sonrió maliciosamente.

¿s..sara?- Steve se puso más rojo.

Sara solo caminaba lentamente directo a Steve mientras se quitaba su sudadera.

¿s..sa..sara?- dijo Steve quien estaba dando un paso para atrás por cada paso que daba sara.

Sara al quitarse la sudadera se quedó con una camisa que no tenía mangas y al ver como Steve estaba acorralado solo se acercó a el hasta el punto de estar pegado a él.

Steve no dijo nada y solo trataba de meterse más a la pared.

Sara al estar tan cerca de el rostro de Steve no dijo nada y solo se acercó mas hasta llegar a estar a unos tres centímetros de sus labios y de esos tres pasar a dos y de esos dos a uno y de ese uno…

Y ahora quien es el que esta rojo- susurro sara para que Steve la escuchara.

Steve al escuchar eso solo la miro.

Sara se separó de el para luego agarrar su sudadera y ponérsela otra vez.

Steve al salir del shock supo lo que sara hiso.

Rayos! Sí que juegas pesado- dijo Steve mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de que perdió en su propio juego.

Hahaha eso te enseñara a no meterse jamás con una creeper- dijo sara mientras le sacaba la lengua a Steve.

Bien, bien no lo volveré a hacer- dijo Steve mientras se sentaba en su cama, pero con una mirada burlona.

Hahahaha – sara solo se reía de la cara de Steve.

Bueno, pero yo me dormiré- dijo Steve mientras se acostaba.

Si es buena idea- dijo sara acercándose a la ventana.

Sara al ver que Steve estaba acostado, sara solo se quedó sentada a un lado de la ventana viendo las estrellas.

"que linda es esa estrella…"- pensó sara para luego agarrar su collar.

Steve quien estaba acostado con los ojos serrados solo podía pensar en una sola cosa…

"una estrella…"- pensó Steve…pero que significaba esto…que es esa estrella…

Después de un tiempo sara se fue a acostar para después quedar profundamente dormida.  
pero Steve…solo repasaba por su mente un plan B por si el padre de sara no la dejaba ir.

Steve de tanto pensar no podía dormir así que se sentó en su cama y observo el cuarto oscuro, solo llenado por la luz de la luna, Steve se paró para dirigirse a la ventana para observar el cielo nocturno por un rato, después de ese rato desvió la mirada a la chica que dormía a un lado de él.

"mañana…todo esto acabara…te lo prometo"- dijo mientras volvía a mirar por la ventana.

HOLAA Y PERDÓN POR TARDAR QUE HACE UNA SEMANA VOLVÍ DE UN VIAJE QUE HICE Y CUANDO LLEGUE TUVE QUE VOLVER A TRABAJAR Y AL ESTUDIO ASÍ QUE… SORRY :P

BUENO…ESTA HISTORIA SE ESTA ACERCANDO A SU FINAL…QUE PASARA XD, BUENO, BUENO ,BUENO YO ME DESPIDO POR HOY, ADIOOS n.n/


	10. capitulo 10 1 de 3

Sara ya es de mañana, levántate – dijo Steve muy tranquilo a un lado de la cama de sara.

¿eh?- dijo sara medio dormida.

Vamos, tenemos que seguir que hoy llegaremos a tu castillo- dijo Steve agarrando su mochila y dirigirse a la puerta.

Te espero afuera – dijo Steve tranquilamente para luego salir por la puerta.

Sara abrió bien los ojos para luego sentarse en la cama y ver por la ventana.

Bueno…hoy regreso a casa papá – dijo Sara para luego cambiarse y salir a donde estaba Steve.

Ya afuera de la casa, Steve estaba viendo un mapa donde se miraban todos los lugares por donde ha pasado.

Veamos…a aquí estamos, ahora nos falta recorrer la mitad del desierto para entrar a la pradera donde se encuentra el castillo de sara…bueno de su familia- dijo Steve para sí mismo.

Steve, ya estoy lista – dijo sara salido de la casa.

Muy bien, ya solo nos falta por recorrer medio desierto- dijo Steve para empezar a caminar.

No recordaba que el camino a casa fuera tan largo- dijo sara para hacer cara de cansada.

Oye, pero si todavía no llevamos más de 10 bloques- dijo Steve burlándose de sara.

Hahaha es que la caminata de ayer si me canso- dijo sara riéndose.

Bueno, pes ahora te aguantas que ya solo falta la mitad del desierto- dijo Steve riéndose.

Que malo- dijo sara haciendo una cara de enojada.

Hahaha – Steve solo se empezó a reír por la cara de su amiga.

(EN EL CASTILLO)

Señor, los guardianes del desierto nos avisaron que vieron a dos sujetos caminando en esta dirección- dijo un guardia.

A de ser mi hija y el demonio- dijo muy despreocupado el rey, sin notar que al decir "demonio" muchos temblaron de miedo.

¿El demonio viene para acá? – dijo un guardia.

Sí, pero no te preocupes ya le tengo preparada una bienvenida, claro si es que logra pasar por kiral- dijo el rey muy tranquilo.

¿el prometido de su hija lo enfrentara? ¿señor está seguro de eso? - dijo otro guardia.

Si, imagínese que pasaría si pierde- dijo otro guardia.

Fácil, si pierde ya no será más el prometido de mi hija, no quiero a alguien débil en mi familia- dijo el rey aun tranquilo.

Pero mi rey.. - el guardia fue interrumpido.

Ya basta y vuelvan a sus puestos- dijo el rey levantando la voz un poco.

¡si señor! - dijeron todos los guardias para luego retirarse de la sala del trono.

…veamos si eres capaz de pasar por kiral…humano- dijo el rey para sí mismo de una forma un tanto pensativa.

(EN EL FINAL DEL DESIERTO)

Y al fin – dijo sara al ver como entraban en una pradera donde a lo lejos se miraba un castillo de color verde con banderas de creepers.

¿ese es tu hogar? - pregunto Steve al ver ese enorme castillo.

Sip…y yo que pensaba que jamás volvería a verlo- dijo sara.

Bueno, bueno, bueno tal parece que nos hicieron una fiesta de bienvenida- dijo Steve para luego ponerse cerio y atento por si pasaba algo.

¿eh? – sara al dirigir la mirada justo al frente noto porque Steve dijo eso.

Esto se pondrá interesante…- dijo Steve para luego sonreír.

Al dirigir la mirada enfrente de ellos se notaba como a una distancia de unos 100 bloques unos 20 sujetos con armadura verde oscura justo con una espada y uno enfrente de todos ellos con una armadura verde un tanto más brillante y muy diferente, junto a dos espadas en su cadera, estaban esperando por ellos.

Y yo que pensaba que los 3 sujetos de la otra vez me hicieron pasar un mal momento…- dijo Steve para sí mismo para luego rascarse la cabeza.

Steve… ¿y si mejor nos vamos? – dijo Sara al recordar la paliza que le pusieron a Steve antes.

Steve solo miro como sara estaba preocupada y se puso a pensar en algo rápidamente…al final solo sonrió.

Tranquila acabare con ellos para poder entrar a ver a tu padre- Steve sonrió.

Sara al ver la sonrisa tranquila que tenía Steve no dijo nada y solo agarro del brazo a Steve para seguir caminando.

Steve y sara se detuvieron a unos 30 bloques del pequeño comité de bienvenida.

¿kiral? – dijo sara al ver quien estaba enfrente de todos los soldados.

Hola sara, cuanto tiempo – dijo kiral con una sonrisa bastante desagradable.

Este…¿hola?- dijo Steve saludando a kiral como si nada.

Con que trajiste al demonio, bueno no creo que pase de este lugar – dijo kiral muy despreocupadamente.

Oye tranquilo viejo- dijo Steve levantando la mano.

Steve….- susurro sara.

¿si dime? – Steve se acercó un poco a sara.

Él es mi prometido…y jamás lo he visto pelear así que ten cuidado por favor- susurro sara.

¡¿tu prometido?¡ ¿porque no lo dijiste antes? – dijo Steve susurrando.

Este…no sabía cómo decírtelo- dijo sara.

Uff, bueno, veamos qué tan fuerte pega- dijo Steve para empezar a caminar…no con buenas intenciones.

Hey, hey espera demonio!- dijo kiral un tanto nerviosos por ver como Steve se acercaba.

Steve solo se detuvo al ver como kiral estaba preocupado.

¿Qué pasa? ¿no estabas de presumido hace un momento diciendo que me vencerías? - dijo Steve un tanto dudoso por lo que escucho.

Ja solo quería decir que yo no peleare, soy demasiado honorable como para ensuciarme las manos con un demonio- dijo kiral tratando de librarse de la pelea.

¿huh? – Steve se quedó con cara de tonto al escuchar eso.

Pe..pero bueno es hora de tu final- dijo Steve para que los soldados empezaran a avanzar y ponerse en guardia enfrente de Steve.

Eres un puto cobarde ¿lo sabias? - dijo Steve.

Pero no te preocupes, cuando acabe con ellos seguirás tu- dijo Steve empezando a mover la mano.

Todos estaban a punto de atacar, pero se detuvieron cuando Steve levanto la mano.

Esperen- dijo Steve.

No quiero estar todo el día con ustedes así que iré con todo desde el inicio, si alguien se quiere retirar ahora es el momento- dijo Steve sonriendo.

Todos los soldados se vieron entre ellos con duda, asi que solo lo ignoraron y empezaron a correr contra Steve.

¿nadie? Bueno yo les di oportunidad y no quisieron- dijo Steve para empezar a mover la mano rápidamente y sacar 4 botellas una de regeneración, una de fuerza, una de velocidad y una de color verde, las destapo todas y las mesclo en una sola.

Espero que esto funcione- dijo Steve para tomarse el frasco con la mescla.

Todos estaban ya a unos 5 bloques de Steve y a punto de atacarlo, pero de un momento a otro Steve desapareció de su lugar, dejando a todos con la cara de sorpresa.

Oigan idiotas, estoy acá- grito Steve desde atrás de los soldados los cuales voltearon.

Steve tenía un anillo mágico de color verde en la cintura dando vueltas y las botas que tenía Steve estaban brillando de color verde mientras que alrededor de Steve se miraba como si estuviera un tornado levantando todo, y en sus manos tenía dos guantes grandes brillantes de color verde que le llegaba hasta los codos.

Les preguntare otra vez…¿nadie se quiere retirar?- dijo Steve bastante enfadado.

Y ESO ES TODO POR HOY.

LOS VEO LUEGO, ADIOOOS n.n


	11. Chapter 10 2 de 3

Oigan idiotas, estoy acá- grito Steve desde atrás de los soldados los cuales voltearon.

Steve tenía un anillo mágico de color verde en la cintura dando vueltas y las botas que tenía Steve estaban brillando de color verde mientras que alrededor de Steve se miraba como si estuviera un tornado levantando todo, y en sus manos tenía dos guantes grandes brillantes de color verde que le llegaba hasta los codos.

Les preguntare otra vez… ¿nadie se quiere retirar? - dijo Steve bastante enfadado.

Los soldados se asustaron al verlo atrás de ellos, pero ninguno se retiró.

"rayos esto será difícil" – pensó Steve al recordar la paliza que tuvo solo contra 3 de ellos y ahora son 20 y un idiota que se cree mucho.

Bien…empecemos con esto…- dijo Steve empezando a correr a una velocidad increíble por lo cual se pudo poner en medio de los 20 soldados sin que ellos lo vieran.

Steve rápidamente hace crecer el tornado que lo rodea por lo cual todos los soldados salen disparados a unos 20 bloques hacia diferentes direcciones.

"tendré que ir uno por uno…"- pensó Steve para luego salir corriendo contra el soldado más cercano y darle un gran golpe en el estómago.

"tendré que acabar rápidamente con ellos"- pensó Steve para empezar a darle golpes con una tremenda fuerza al soldado hasta dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo.

"va uno"- dijo para salir corriendo contra otro.

En este caso Steve apareció atrás de el para después darle una patada en la cara para mandarlo volando contra una roca, justo cuando bajo el pie un soldado intento darle una estocada con su espada por atrás pero Steve dio un salto en el aire para después colocarse atrás de él y hacer aparecer una espada de diamante en su mano para después enterrársela por la espalda al soldado dejándolo inconsciente al instante, después saco la espada la arrojo hacia arriba y mientras caía le dio una patada en la empuñadura de la espada haciendo que saliera volando directo al hombro del soldado que pateo hace un momento y dejándolo inmóvil y fuera de la batalla.

"van tres falt.." – su pensamiento fue interrumpido por el sonido de una flecha que fue disparada.

Steve alcanzo a agarrar la flecha que estaba a punto de darle en la cabeza y con la fuerza que le daba el guante verde, el disparo de regreso destruyendo el arco que sostenía un soldado, este se asustó y salió corriendo.

"…creo que con ese son 4…"- pensó Steve al ver como salió corriendo el soldado.

En ese momento Steve fue rodeado por los demás soldados.

Steve se puso en guardia esperando el ataque, pero en vez de eso se escucharon aplausos.

Bravo, bravo- dijo kiral aplaudiendo y apareciendo atrás de uno de los soldados.

Eso fue bastante increíble demonio- dijo kiral fingiendo sorpresa.

"¿y este qué?"- pensó Steve al verlo.

Ágamos algo, deja tus armas y lárgate de aquí tranquilamente y te juro que ningún mob te volverá a molestar otra vez en toda tu vida

¿Qué? - Steve se quedó impresionado por lo que dijo el idiota este.

El rey conoce a los demás reyes de las demás razas así que podemos llegar a un acuerdo para que te dejen en paz por lo que te queda de vida ¿Qué te parece? - dijo kiral presumiendo su poder con el rey.

…-Steve no dijo nada y solo bajo la cabeza.

Vamos solo suelta esas "cosas" que tienes en las manos y los pies y te dejaremos irte tranquilamente- dijo kiral con una cara bastante grotesca.

… ¿y Sara…? - dijo Steve sin levantar la cabeza.

A la chica, perdón, pero ella se queda, ella tiene un "labor" que cumplir con su raza- dijo kiral con la misma cara.

Steve no dijo nada y solo se quedó inmóvil.

"¿vivir en paz…después de tanto?"- pensó Steve para luego ver a Sara de reojo quien tenía la cara de preocupación. 

Todo mundo se quedó en silencio esperando la acción de Steve.

De un momento a otro los guantes y botas de Steve desaparecieron.

bien hecho, ahora vete- dijo kiral con una voz de tener el poder en ese lugar.

Steve no se movió del lugar.

¿Qué acaso no me escuchaste? Dije que te fueras- dijo kiral enfadado.

…ha…ha…haha…hahaha- Steve se empezó a reír sin levantar la cabeza.

¿pero qué...? - dijo kiral al escuchar cómo se reía Steve.

Paz… ¿PAZ? - dijo Steve con una voz que hiso temblar a todos presentes.

Desde que abrí los ojos por primera vez en este mundo tuve miedo…miedo de no saber dónde estaba, estaba solo sin saber quién era…solo miraba arboles alrededor de mi…esa vez no sabía que hacer así que corrí desesperadamente buscando alguna respuesta de que hacía en ese bosque…hasta que llego la noche, esa noche fui atacado y perseguido por monstruos, me ocultaba atrás de rocas incluso en cuevas pero siempre había monstruos, solo estuve corriendo hasta que amaneció… después de eso…supe que tenía que hacer algo, tenía que buscar alguna manera de sobrevivir a la siguiente noche, así que empecé a romper arboles con mis manos aun cuando me causaba dolor el golpearlos los podía romper, empecé a cazar para poder comer, empecé a construir para vivir, empecé a pelear para sobrevivir, incluso a veces me tenía que comer la carne podrida de los zombis por causa del hambre…después me empecé a acostumbrar a esto… hasta que todo se me hiso muy normal incluso el estar solo, podía cazar, construir y defenderme tranquilamente pero desde la primera noche yo me di cuenta de algo…- steve empezó a crear algo en sus manos.

¡Yo…yo…YO NUNCA TENDRÉ PAZ EN ESTE MUNDO!- grito steve levantando su cabeza totalmente enfadado y con dos espadas trasparentes con solo un filo y atrás tenías un montón de picos.

¡Tú...! ¡tú maldito! ¡MÁTENLO! -grito kiral desesperado.

Todos los soldados empezaron a atacar a steve pero el brinco para luego caminar por las cabezas de algunos soldados y salir del circulo donde estaba, después empezó a correr contra ellos a una velocidad increíble, paso por en medio de ellos y mientras corría les hacía cortes a los soldados incluso a través de la armadura y algunos quedaron inconscientes, de un momento a otro dejo de correr para darse la vuelta y recibir con sus espadas de aire la de un soldado pero la espada del soldado fue cortada en dos, steve dio una vuelta de 360° grados para después darle una patada en el estómago al soldado y mandarlo a volar contra el muro del castillo, después se dio la vuelta rápidamente para levantar su espada enfrente de él y cortar a la mitad una flecha que iba directo a él, cuando el soldado miro eso soltó el arco y fue directo a este con su espada en la mano pero steve apareció enfrente de el en un segundo para darle un rodillazo en el estómago y dejándolo inconsciente, después de eso steve desapareció y apareció atrás de otros dos soldados para enterrarles a cada uno una espada justo en el punto exacto para dejarlos inconscientes, steve sintió como alguien corría contra el por atrás así que volteo rápidamente y levanto el pie para después dejarlo caer con toda su fuerza, este impacto en la cabeza de un soldado la cual ahora se encontraba enterrada en la tierra e inconsciente.

Kiral solo se quedó en shock al ver lo que estaba pasando enfrente de él.

Steve había noqueado a todos los soldados en menos de 5 minutos.

"no puede ser posible!" – pensó kiral asustado.

Steve levanto la mirada para ver a kiral de frente quien se asustó por eso.

Kiral saco sus dos espadas y se puso en guardia, pero esas espadas fueron cortadas a la mitad tan rápido como las saco.

Kiral se espantó y dio unos pasos para atrás.

¡qu..que acaso no sabes quién soy? ¡so. Soy un príncipe y no tienes el derecho de ponert..- kiral fue interrumpido por una espada que se enterró justo a un centímetro enfrente de él causando que brincara por el miedo.

Me vale una mierda quien seas…pero no la alejaras nunca de mi lado…- dijo steve viéndolo con unos ojos que hacían temblar a kiral del miedo.

Recógela…- dijo steve.

¿huh? - dijo kiral al escuchar eso, para después mirar la espada trasparente frente a él.

Ja, ¿acaso quieres morir? el darme tu espada fue tu mayor error- dijo kiral asustado, pero con una voz de presumido.

Solo te la di porque me gusta jugar con mi presa antes de cazarla- dijo steve parándose normalmente y con la espada en la mano mientas que kiral agarraba la espada y se ponía en guardia.

HOLAAA XD

PERDÓN POR NO SUBIR PERO COMO NO E TENIDO COMPUTADORA Y TIEMPO PUES NO E PODIDO AVANZAR EN LA HISTORIA  
(ESTO LO SUBÍ AGARRANDO LA COMPUTADORA DE MI HERMANO DURANTE UNA SEMANA MIENTRAS EL NO ESTABA, NO LE DIGAN EH -.-)  
(PORQUE TARDE TANTO ENTONCES=PORQUE NO LO HABÍA PENSADO ANTES EL AGARRAR LA PC DE MI HERMANO XP)

PERO YA ESTOY A PUNTO DE COMPRARME OTRA COMPUTADORA ASÍ QUE NO SE CUANDO SUBIRÉ EL OTRO PERO YA TENGO LISTO OTRA HISTORIA PARA SUBIR CUANDO ACABE CON ESTA QUE A FALTA POCO XS

PERO BUENO ESO ES TODO POR HOY Y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS n.n/


End file.
